


My Lover's Nails are GORGEOUS!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Harry loves seeing new sides of Draco. But he can't take Draco wearing nail paint.And it's driving him crazy!Go check out my ig acc @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 47
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	My Lover's Nails are GORGEOUS!

Harry was in love with Draco Malfoy. The whole of Gryffindor knew that. So did the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs and obviously the Slytherins. And of course the Professor knew that as since they had their galleons riding on it. And of course our very own Draco Malfoy knew it since they were DATING!

But what the others didn't know that Harry was falling again(very hard I must say) for the same person. Cause of course you can't just fall for Draco Malfoy only once. He loved Draco's soft sides which he only reserved for a selected few.

The one he was falling for this week(of couse he falls every week for a different side) was his lover's Nail. He loved Draco's hand, he loved holding it, he loved being embraced by it, he loved being caressed by it and he loved being held by it for a kiss. But he couldn't control himself when he saw his lover's nails painted!

The first time was when Draco was passing him a quill when he noticed his love's nail covered in shades of blue and a bit of white. He glanced up at Draco who noticed he had seen his nails and smiled softly with a faint blush. And let's just say the quill had to be replaced.

Noticing Harry's reaction to his nails made Draco bolder. So when Harry pulled Draco's hand for a kiss in the next morning he saw the nails coloured Slytherin green and black with a bit of glitter. And we'll the kiss made them miss breakfast.

Just a few days later all of a sudden Draco sat on Harry's lap who was reading a book in the common room. He was bored and couldn't do anything cause he needed his new grey and marble nails to dry(yes he could have spelled it but then he wouldn't be able to sit on his lion's lap trying to get pampered). And Merlin was he pampered.

Once while Harry and Draco were cuddling in the sofa Pansy came over to do a new design with him. So sitting in Harry's lap, Draco painted his nails emerald like his love's eyes with a bit of gold.(And maybe he had to start afresh many a times cause somebody couldn't stop kissing his neck!)

Once Pansy and Draco had convinced Harry and Blaise to try it out. But they were only able to paint the thumb and the middle finger of the other. So while Draco had almost translucent white-glitter nails, Harry used his every chance to show off the black-painted middle finger.

On a special date, Luna had helped Draco paint his nail a soft blue with glitters. Harry held his hands as if it was the most precious thing that time(who am I kidding it still is). They flew for a long time before they had a picnic. But they returned sooner than everyone expected, when the lovers entered the common room in the evening. But they soon understood when both of them didn't came down from their room neither for dinner nor for the next day's breakfast<3


End file.
